Closer
by Sexy Lemon monster101
Summary: A lemon in an alternate universe...


A/N: This is my very first lemon, so I hope you keep that in mind as you're reading this. To read this I would listen to some erotic music. I guess I would recommend "Inertia creeps" by massive attack. I feel the beat to this song really sets the mood I'm going for.

Well enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>There was heat.<p>

Scorching and blazing flames engulfed his entire body in immediate response to touching the alluring blue-haired creature. Wild electric sparks shot up every corner of his body at her close proximity. His breathing was ragged, and his muscles were coiled; ready to commend their master's every wish. He locked his obsidian gaze into her cerulean; wild lust dancing in their murky depths. It didn't help the fact that his right white gloved hand was clamped around her luscious and delicate ivory neck. Only the sound of the fire cackling in the room, their mingling breaths, and their rapid pulses were what could be heard in the room; all else was silenced into nonexistence.

It wasn't even lust anymore. _He __**needed**__ her_. He needed to take this creature who tempted him at every turn, and whose presence drove him to near insanity. Her fiery temper and strong spirit had drawn him in helplessly, and he had fallen for her charms.. It was wrong; a prince shouldn't desire such things. If anything this woman should desire him; and she _did_.

He could smell her arousal as plain as day. The smell made him feel like a madman. It was the most delicious scent to his sensitive nose; it was the announcement that his lust was mutual, and that she desired him as much as he did her. He quivered with yearning, as he looked into those endless passion-sparked azure eyes.

He should have noticed it from the first day he had gazed upon her, and allowed her to live despite her treachery against the royal house of Vegeta-sai. He should have seen this coming, and made sure not to stay alone with her ahead of time, but it was bound to happen eventually. And they _**were**_ alone. Not a creature in the galaxy would know what they did, and there was not one person who could put a stop to it. They were alone for a week. That idea alone sent electrifying tremors down his spine; it was too enticing for his own good.

He knew that if he moved an inch; he would snap. He would take her here and now, without a second glance or a moment's hesitation. Their physical attraction was impalpable, insatiable, and frustrating nothing but pure lust between two lonely souls. The yearning to feel skin against skin was irresistible; tormenting every inch of his body.

But was it worth it? Should he allow himself to silence the yearning, need, desire, and sexual tension he had hidden from this woman for hell knows how long?

This time, not a cold shower in the galaxy could hope to tame his sexual appetite for the creature he was near every day of his damn life.

Her advances had been small, innocent, and impeccable, but he could see right through her now. _She wanted him_. Badly; just as much as he wanted her. But she had her own pride as well, and he realized she was not one to openly incline her feelings on such matters; neither was he, but his barriers of resistance were long ago wasted.

He knew yelling at her, frustrating her, and being plain mean to her would keep her at bay for a small amount of time-and it had-but now she saw through _him_. She saw right through his perfected mask of indifference which had taken him years to master. She had pinpointed his façade, and she knew his weakness; she knew his ploy.

He looked at her then, wild lust overriding reason. All he needed was one night of this woman to calm his senses. It would probably be the biggest mistake he'd make as a Saiyan Prince, but right now he couldn't bring himself to analyze the full magnitude of the consequences of his actions.

Having decided what to do now and taking one deep breath, he stepped closer to her. He couldn't stand it anymore; he needed this woman _now_.

He allowed his onyx gaze to trail her hourglass figure, as he loosely held her neck in the grip of his powerful fingers. Taking his sweet time to raise his appreciative gaze from the marvelous sight of her rising chest to her long slender legs, he inched closer to her heated body. Unclasping his fingers from her soft neck, he removed both his white gloves, tossing them aside in an unceremonious heap. Reaching out to her again, his bare fingers gently caressed one rosy cheek, leaving a blazing trail on her eager skin.

His fingers trailed down to her smooth neck, and once again pressed against her pulse; her life-force. Drawing a ragged breath, he leaned his face to her neck, smelled her feminine fragrance, and licked the smooth skin. She shivered at the contact; a reaction completely irrelevant to the weather.

She tasted positively delicious; a perfect silken combination of salty flavor, with a hint of sweetness.

Raising his heated onyx gaze to caress her cerulean eyes, smoldering her with its magnitude, he exposed the mystery hidden in their dark depths, and Bulma saw something there that he had never allowed her to see: Hunger; for her. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest, and her pulse was racing rapidly with anticipation. Sensing her thundering pulse through his fingertips; he closed his eyes as he enjoyed feeling the gentle drumming of life wrapped around his firm fingers.

He opened his eyes again to narrow them down on his target; his prey: the woman.

Eyes never wavering, Vegeta closed the distance between them until the tips of their noses were touching. That contact alone sent tremors down his spine, and he visibly shook. His warm shaky breaths blew on her face, and made her skin tingle, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Resting his forehead against hers, as if in defeat, eyes hinged shut, he whispered softly against her plush lips, "Woman, I should probably kill you...but I…I can't…" He sounded frustrated, as if he were blaming her for his inability to end her life, and at the same time he was admitting something he would never voice willingly to anyone. She felt moved by those few words, and suddenly felt compelled to touch him.

"Then don't." She whispered right back with a hint of seductiveness, bringing his eyes back to hers. To add effect to the invitation, she slid her delicate hands up his arms to his biceps. This seemed to receive his undivided attention back to her. His gaze once again roved her figure and her face hungrily.

She leaned closer to him, and in a husky purr she whispered in his ear, "Do you like what you see, _my Prince_?"

She made sure to emphasize each syllable of the last two words, causing him to emit a low possessive growl; the sound exciting her. She took one quick glance at his manhood to see his erection straining upward under his dark blue spandex, almost reaching his naval, and blushed at the sight.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to have this enticing male inside her.

Her tone seemed to bring some logic back into his mind. "This is wrong…I'm the Prince and you're…a blue-haired Saiyan. You are a lowly creature; I cannot associate myself with you, no matter the situation."

His refusal stung her more than it should have. She should have known better than to lower herself like this. She aggressively ripped herself from his reach, and turned her back to him. She opened her closed eyelids, only to find that her line of vision was blocked by streaming tears of hurt. Her hands automatically covered her face in shame; shame to be such an undesirable creature to a member of her own race.

To her surprise, firm arms clasped around her waist, and hot lips tickled her ear. "Woman I-"

She spun around towards him, her face set in rage. "You what? You want absolutely nothing from me! You want me to die! You want me to go to some mission in hell knows where! WHAT, so help me _my Prince_, DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

There was instant silence as the blue-haired Saiyan glared viciously at him, hating his damn pride for preventing him from doing everything desirable in life. Her chest heaved from her furious speech, her cheeks were flushed, and her sapphire eyes were livid. They were mere inches apart from each other, and the sexual tension was highly evident. He admired the way she held her own, how she expertly patched together her own pride after exposing herself, but he didn't want her this way; didn't want her showing the weakness of self-pitying tears. It did not suit her well.

"Stop crying woman; it isn't becoming of you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and aggressively swiped away the moisture that had run down one cheek; betraying her. "What tears Prince? I only got something in my eye, that's all." She leaned towards his face and ferociously hissed, "I would never cry over someone like YOU."

She turned away from him in an angry huff. "Do me a favor and just stay the hell away from me."

"No." he retaliated gruffly. "I have already chosen to defy these laws of class, and you are going to comply willingly to me."

"Make me." She challenged, azure eyes blazing, the flames of the fire reflecting in their depths.

If Vegeta had been aroused by her before, he was beyond infatuated with this creature now, and was determined to fuck her. But fucking her wouldn't be enough; no, he would ravish her and every other inch of her appealing body. Her resistance only served to excite him more. Societal status be dammed; this woman deserved to be the equivalent of a Saiyan princess, and to be thoroughly pleasured. He had always admired her fiery spirit, and it only served to further please him. He couldn't stand another single second of not touching this woman.

_She is mine_. His mind roared in wild lust.

"I want _**you**_." He declared gloriously in a possessive growl.

Bulma blinked, frozen in place and taken aback by his aggressive words. She had never in her entire lifetime, even for a second, thought she'd hear the Prince say such words aloud. Now she truly didn't know what to do.

He phased until he was closer to her then, and began circling her as predator would a prey; overlooking its next meal.

"I am going to fuck you." He stated matter-of-factly in a husky purr as he continued circling her, and leaned closer. "I am going to ravish you." He whispered in her ear, and trailed his hands up her arms leaving goosebumps. "I am going to taste you." He continued as he glided his nose up her neck sending chills down her spine. "I am going to ride you." He murmured in her ear after he licked his way up her chin. "And I am going to thoroughly pleasure every inch of your existence."

Her insides were churning in wild desire, and every cell in her body screamed his name in harmony like a deadly invitation. She had never been so infuriated, and yet so sexually aroused by a man in the whole of her life. He knew that she wanted him, but she was too stubborn for her own good. "To hell you will, Prince. I may be attracted to you, but I am most certainly not your whore."

"I never asked you to be my whore; I am simply stating what is going to happen within the next hour." He growled into her ear, and nibbled her earlobe as his hands trailed her thighs. "And I always get what I want."

"Is that a fact?" She whispered throatily through half-lidded eyes, not being able to hide the pleasure his ministrations brought her.

"Yes. You are **mine**, woman." He huskily purred in her ear further arousing her. His eyes trailed the front zipper of her spandex suit. "Take it off, _now_." He ordered in a seductive growl.

"No." Her eyes flashed in defiance.

However she was caught off guard when the Prince snatched both sides of her face with his bare hands, and crushed his lips down on hers with rough force. She gasped against his lips, and instinctively her hands fisted his surprisingly soft spiky hair. All thoughts of resistance were vaporized from her mind as soon as she felt his exploring hands trailing her figure. She melted against him in powerful union, and moaned in ecstasy as their tongues intertwined, their lips fused and performed an erotic dance as old as time. Labored breathing and heat was produced as hands traveled over curvaceous mounds, and chiseled muscles. Hearts thumped wildly in chests, and groans and moans were emitted into the heat of the room.

She didn't realize that he had backed her up against the wall, until he broke their kiss and proceeded to pull off his armor. He didn't hesitate and immediately proceeded to undressing. Easily tossing his chest armor aside; he dispatched his skin-tight spandex to reveal smooth bronze skin.

Bulma gasped at the sight of him in all his naked glory.

His muscular tan body seemed to glow in the light of the fire, emphasizing his impressive physique; down to the powerful build of his chest, his well-defined abdomen, his muscular biceps, tapering down to his narrow waist, the shape of buttocks, his powerful legs, and then stopping at the sac between his legs that distinguished him as the opposite sex. Masculinity emitted highly off this enticing male as easily as it was to breathe. He looked so scrumptious that she had the urge to walk up to him, and lick every inch of his heavenly body until he gasped her name through his firm lips. She ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation, and growled appreciatively at the sight of him.

Watching him through half-lidded eyes, Bulma immediately grabbed hold of the zipper of her black skin-tight spandex that started at her collarbone, and began zipping down slowly; revealing creamy ivory skin. She stopped until she had zipped down to her waist, and with both hands pulled away the garment to display the swell of her breasts. Without a second thought she let the rest of her outfit fall around her legs to expose her nudity. She calmly watched as his appreciative raven gaze roved over her naked form like a starved man, his onyx eyes searing her skin with its magnitude. She openly allowed her gaze to wander his body as well, no longer feeling nervous, shy or hesitant; there was just finality. She wanted him, and he wanted her. With an almost feline predation, she started to approach him, her eyes narrowed scorchingly. Their eyes clashed, blue against black, light against darkness.

They both closed the distance.

Powerful arms wound their way around her small waist, and soft, yet firm lips once again crushed down on hers. Their teeth clashed in a rhythmic dance, and their tongues explored and savored every inch of each other's mouths. His brown tail intertwined with her silken blue one, as his hands roamed the sensuous curves of her lustrous body. Her hands explored his body as well, feeling the hills and valleys of his well-defined muscles, and she moaned and quivered with satisfaction. It was like touching smooth velvet; except in reality she was touching deliciously cinnamon tinted tan skin over the swell of rock-hard muscles.

His large hands cupped her breasts, as he lowered his head to suckle the pink nipples. Her eyes slightly rolled back in pleassure as he expertly groped her body with his big hands, her eyes slightly rolling back as she pulled him closer to her body.

The heat between her legs was now ablaze, and she could take it no longer. She pressed her body closer to his hardness, and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, one of her arms clasping around his waist for support as the other trailed his solid torso. In one swift movement, they fell towards the ground in a pile of heated entangled limbs, their lips locked and their tongues fusing.

Within a second, she found that her back was on the ground, and Vegeta was atop her; straddling her waist, and pinning her arms behind her head with his powerful hands.

Teasingly, he began to skim and glide his nose across her satin-smooth neck; smelling her floral scent. His breath tickled her neck, and sent electrifying currents down her whole frame. He trailed heated kisses down her neck and ran his stiff tongue lower, nibbling and biting his way down. He lowered his face to her plush breasts and traced his tongue across one pert nipple, making it stiffen and harden. She shivered, and let out a hoarse whimper as his tongue glided from her breasts and traveled down her flat stomach, to her naval.

Then lower…

She gasped as she unexpectedly felt his tongue inside her, stabbing faster and faster. Her hips jerked instinctively upwards, and her hands fisted his hair as she threw her head back and released a moan. Her eyes closed as the explosive sensations spread through her body as she shuddered violently.

Then with ever slow precision, he glanced up at her face as he continued his expert ministrations. Her features were already flushed, and her eyelids were dropped; her breaths were coming in quick gasps, causing her chest to heave. Teasingly he traced one heated hand up her slender thigh to her heat, sliding his index finger into her entrance, and expertly playing with the moist folds. She moaned and squirmed eagerly, as her throat constricted with a barely contained gasp.

Even through his dense lust, he managed to give her that damn mischievous and triumphant smirk; a challenge clearly evident in his eyes. He refrained from doing anything else, until she registered his intended message. She could see it now; she had to both fight him, and tease him back for him to finish what he started. She growled and then smirked. "Fine…you want to play it like that? You aren't the only teaser _Prince_."

With that she flipped him over, so that she was in the dominant position. She smirked with a lusty glint in her eyes at the surprised look on his face. He always looked so adorable when he was caught off guard. With slow deliberateness she ran her tongue across her plush lips, and looked at him as if she would cook him for her next meal. She brought her face to his, skimmed her tongue across his lips, and sucked on his lower lip. She then proceeded to lowering her pink lips down onto the skin of his neck and began planting firm, wet kisses down his bronze skin. Her hands firmly pinned his arms down, and her hips strattled him in place. He didn't openly moan like she did, but his hands fisted at his sides, and he released a choked grunt; he was obviously affected by this and he didn't want her to know it.

She smiled as she continued her sensual assault with her wet lips down his broad hairless chest to his naval. His pants grew faster with each little kiss, and his hands had taken the habit of clenching and unclenching, but he had still not caved in to moaning like she had.

"Damn stubborn Prince" She growled playfully. Even through his shallow breaths, he released a shaky chuckle.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to hear me scream." He barely managed to growl back.

"So confident, so soon, eh? This is just foreplay, and I already have your resistance in my control." She purred on his stomach as her tongue licked his naval intimately. He barely managed to contain his gasp.

She idly wondered why he hadn't stopped her assault to begin with, but figured that he wanted to demonstrate that he could take her teasing. She stopped planting kisses on his skin when she reached the end of his flat stomach, and stopped where his stiff shaft proudly stood, jutting from its base. She felt him tense, and she looked up to meet his eyes with her own; a mischievous glint in their cerulean depths.

He raised his head, and met her challenge openly. "You wouldn't dare." He growled raggedly through his labored breathing, his chest heaving, and his eyelids drooping with lust. A sheen of sweat glistened on his olive-toned features, and he looked very much like a helpless prisoner. She laughed throatily at the look of horror on his face when he saw the determination on her visage.

Her face was then graced with a supremely wicked grin, and she batted her lashes alluringly. "You'd be surprised by what I would dare do, _my Prince_."

With her eyes still locked on his possesively, she wrapped her ivory fingers around his precious shaft, and lowered her lips to the tip. His eyes widened, and another chocked moan escaped his lips as she began nibbling and licking his member. His fingers were violently trembling, and his hands jerked with each intense sensation of her intimate nibbles. The painfully arousing torture dragged on for the better part of a minute until she reserved to licking every inch of his member in a worshipful dance. Then unexpectedly she stopped moving entirely, he hissed at the lack of ministration, until she took him into her mouth entirely. He groaned deeply in his throat as her mouth tightened around his member expertly, creating rhythm and friction. The heat. The tightness. It was too much.

He couldn't hold back anymore from the sensual assault, and he let out a full-fledged groan. His fingers dug into the ground and ripped through the flooring as he threw his head back; his face slick with perspiration. As she noticed that he was slightly convulsing, she released him entirely before he could reach his peak.

She chuckled throatily against his member. "What was that? I think I just heard you scream."

He glared at her as he tried to reign in his quick breathing.

"Don't be upset; after all I was only returning the favor." She purred with a wicked grin.

In one blurry motion, her back hit the floor as he slammed her down on the ground. He snarled, and suddenly she found that he was atop her, straddling her again. The tables were suddenly turned as he smirked coldly down at her. "Just for that, I'm going to make _you_ scream."

"Do your worst Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." She grinned up at him. He blinked; it was the first time she had fully addressed him correctly without sarcasm.

Her words sparked something in him, and he abruptly found that he wanted this more now; that this was more than mere lust. It was so much more powerful that while alarming was also reassuring. His eyes focused on hers with powerful intensity; like charcoal flames. She had never seen him so intent on something like he was now. She knew she had his full attention.

Holding his weight on both his elbows, he positioned his hips over hers, and pointed his eager shaft over her welcoming entrance.

He gazed down at the sea foam-haired beauty to see how he would be received, searching for her approval.

She gazed up at him with a nod of confirmation as he poised over her, ready to thrust into her entrance. Bulma willingly spread her legs to allow him access, wrapped her slender arms around his powerful neck, and allowed her hands to roam down his toned back back. "Do it." She commanded as her azure gaze burned into his.

In one swift movement, he entered her until he was buried to the hilt. A moan of pleasure immediately escaped her lips, and he groaned at the completed union. She panted in his ear, "_More._"

With that, he began to move inside of her with long, powerful strokes; never breaking his gaze from hers. Her hips began to move in rhythm with his as her internal muscles squeezed him with undulating heat. His panting breaths blew on her face leaving only more heat.

She tenderly ran her delicate fingers across his perspiring shoulders, as her eyes studied his face; his features were fine-boned and exotic beneath his tan skin, and enticingly handsome. She wanted more of this delicious male; as much as he was willing to give.

She crushed her moist lips on his again with the full force of her passion, and slithered her tongue inside his mouth. He growled against her mouth as he kissed her back with equal vigor, and she growled right back in instinct. Their tongues once again wrestled for dominance, causing him to pump his hips more aggressively into her, their hips gyrating erotically. She kept up with his strenuous pace, and bit his lip unthinkingly under the blissful spell of lust.

She tightened her right arm around his neck, and ran her free hand over his perspiring chest. The stiff nipples of her breasts stabbed his broad hairless chest, and she moaned against his lips. He only grunted, and moved inside her with longer and more thorough thrusts. His hands slid over her supple breasts tracing circles around her nipples, while caressing the soft skin.

He continued pistoning in and out of her entrance, when he heard her cry out in the throes of a powerful climax.

"Yes! _Yes_! _**More**_!" She panted breathlessly into his ear, as he sped up his pace so that they were rocking faster and faster. Their bodies rocked in rhythm, and she pulled on his soft spiky hair with her right hand, while her left clawed at his back. Her blue tail wrapped instinctively around his waist, pulling him closer. They kept that ecstatic pace up, both experiencing nothing but utter pleasure and bliss.

She came then; her orgasm nearly making her forget her own name. She threw her head back against the ground as her back arched and her rising bosom smothered his face with her plush breasts; her orgasm taking her to enticing heights of pleasure. Her nails raked his back as she cried out his name.

"Vegeta!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Nothing had ever sounded more glorious to him. The walls of her entrance shuddered in ecstatic pleasure, and hugged his thrusting shaft in irresistible warmth. That did it for him, and his orgasm came with a vengeance. He threw his head back as his semen spilled inside her, and cried out.

Then it was over.

Both of them lay there in daze, trying to catch their breath. He was still poised over her on his elbows as they enjoyed the last remnants of pleasure, and his tool softened. He pulled his shaft out of her, and rolled off her. They didn't say anything as they lay there on the floor naked, but Bulma looked over at him to study his sharp features for any signs of discomfort.

His bronze skin was slick with the perspiration made from their lovemaking, and his face looked dazed and confused as he stared straight at the ceiling. She didn't know why the sight made her smile, but it did. He glanced over at her then without saying anything.

The strange sensations lingering through his body puzzled him; he still desired her. But how? He thought that once he'd satisfied his needs, he would not feel any more urges.

He was wrong though; he wanted to do this again, and again, and again, and again…

What was wrong with him? She was merely there to silence his urges once, right? Yet, now that it was over, he didn't feel satisfied. He wanted more of her; he wanted to be inside her again, and it unnerved him. However when he glanced over at her; he forgot his dark thoughts.

Despite everything, he found himself giving her a sensitive smirk as she smiled at him. Her cheeks were still flushed a beautiful pink, as her chest rose and fell with quick gasps, and her long silken blue hair framed her lovely face.

Why was she so beautiful?

The comfortable silence finally took its toll and she commented, "I must admit Prince Veggie-head, when you said you were going to kill me, I didn't quite have _this_ in mind." He muttered unintelligible curses at his pet name, and her lips curved appreciatively in a predatory flirtatious grin. "That was quite an exceptional performance I must say; I think I'll anticipate your threats more often."

Despite what they just did, his cheeks flushed, his arms crossing across his chest self-consciously, and he heard himself mutter, "Vulgar woman."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." She said, grin still in place.

He chuckled at that, and answered with a shrug.

She looked over at him and took his large palm in her hand; studying it and trying to comprehend that merely minutes ago, these hands had been surprisingly tender. The contact was enough to make him shiver, and his pulse was racing once again in desire.

He was about to request a round two, when she beat him to the punch.

"You know, I want to play another game with you, _my Prince_. Let's say the person who gets the other to scream the most tonight wins one day of getting whatever they want, for the full twenty-four hours. What do you say to _that_?" She offered in an enticing throaty purr as she batted her navy lashes at him. Her azure gaze was set in striking determination, mixed with amusement and lust.

He smirked mischievously at her in response, and there was a sly glint in his eyes. He inched his face closer to hers again, and his voice dropped to a husky octave, "I guess so…_woman_."

And they were at it again.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I do so hope that you review; otherwise these lemons won't be getting any better.


End file.
